


Adventure Calling Emotions

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, CEO Park Junhee, Dongchan, Dongjun as fathers, Dongjun as husbands, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, It's not really angst, JunKwan, Junkwan as fathers, Junkwan as husbands, Light Angst, M/M, More Fluff, Nerd Junkwan, One Shot, it's cute, the other three are their children uwu, they are so damn oblivious omg, they are so nervous and shy, this will be a collection of one shots so the tags don't apply to every fic obv, waking up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: This will be a collection of short A.C.E one shots, I'll write throughout the years.Feel free to take a look, if there is anything that could interest you^^1. Medals to win (Dongjun)2. First dates and some tea (Junkwan)3. Feels like coming home (Junkwan)4. Don’t trip and fall (Dongchan)





	1. Medals to win (Dongjun)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> This is not a completely new story for once uwu are you proud?  
> I hope, you'll like it <3
> 
> Short info:  
> I'll be talking about soccer here guys...I'm neither American nor British, but honestly...we call it Fußball here too, so I'll always prefer calling soccer football as long as my story isn't taking place in America hahah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Park Junhee is struggling with balancing work and family life at the same time...

Junhee huffed in annoyance, while he made his way through the overcrowded subway station. He hated everything about this; the many people, the maze-like corridors and uncomfortable seats. Still, there was no time to complain since there was an important event, he needed to witness.

He glanced at his expensive watch and groaned. He needed to hurry or otherwise he would be late and he couldn't let that happen. Quickening his pace, he walked through another hall full of people, cursing his average height. He had no idea, where to go and the fact that he wasn't able to just look over all the heads around him didn't help either.

"Damnit!" Junhee cursed again, but this time aloud, before pulling out his phone. It was the first time in years that he had to use the metro and he hated that he was forced to do it in the first place. That was why only capable people should be allowed to work in his company. Hastily he dialed a number while loosening his tie, when he finally spotted the stairs that would lead him to the right subway line.

"Finally!" He exclaimed quietly to himself in the exact moment, when his secretary took his call.

"Mr. Park?" He asked and his shaking voice made it obvious that he was nervous.

It would be a lie to say that he had no reason to be afraid of Junhee right now. The latter was angry and his new secretary was the reason for his anger. After all it was his fault that he had to press himself into a subway with thousands of other sweaty people.

"What happened to my car?" He could practically see the other shift nervously.

"It... it's on its way to the car repair."

"Good...I hope you know that I won't forget such a mistake that easily."

"No, of course not, Sir. I can't describe to you how sorry I am about the matter." Junhee just rolled his eyes, ignoring the people around him that were watching him interested. There probably was at least one person that knew who he was and he could already see the headlines in the newspaper the next day; _Park Junhee, CEO of Beat productions, took a subway in his suit and screamed at his incompetent secretary through the phone. Is his new position as CEO too much for him already?_

Immediately he forced himself to calm down a little. He couldn't change the situation now anyways.

"Make sure there won't be any negative press about this." With these words he ended the call, giving the curious spectators at the station apologizing smiles. Just why did his car have to get involved in an accident at the time of rush hour so that he wasn't even able to take a taxi?

Instead he went through what hell must feel like.

The subway arrived and even though they were coming every three minutes, the line of people wanting to enter it was long. However, the inside of the vehicle was similar overcrowded already and because of that Junhee suddenly found himself getting squashed between sweaty bodies of strangers that clearly didn't care that he was currently wearing a suit which was probably worth more than their wages of two months.

He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths while thinking about how he had been used to taking the subway every day, when he had still been a simple employee instead of a CEO and it made him feel better immediately. Maybe it was good to do something adventures as this age again...even though he still preferred the privacy and quietness of his car.

After what felt like hours, Junhee had finally made it to the right station, when he got another call. At first, he thought it was his incompetent secretary again but after glancing at his display he knew that it was way worse.

One could think that as a CEO one was the one in control; the boss. However, even a boss like Junhee still had someone who was seemingly holding more power than him and that person was calling him right now.

He took a deep breath, before he took the call, while he started to literally run out of the metro station.

"Yes, honey?" He asked, trying to not sound too breathless and as if he was currently sprinting which turned out to be really difficult.

"Where the hell are you?!" An angry voice sounded through the speaker of the phone and Junhee flinched. "The game is supposed to start in 10 minutes!"

"I know, I know! But it's not my fault that I'm not there yet, I swear! My secretary and me got involved in an accident and because of that I—" But he got interrupted, before he was even able to end his explanation,

"I seriously don't care. Just make sure that you are on time or otherwise they will be sad again. It's the fifth game, you are missing this year!" Junhee felt his heart sink at the mentioning of the missed games. Yuchan, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had been sad every time, when he had been forced to tell them that he wouldn't make it to watch them play since he had to work. Because of that he had made sure to free his schedule for the afternoon today. After all work was important but his boys were way more important to him.

Everything would have worked out and he would already be standing at the field, shouting encouragements, if his stupid secretary hadn't overlooked the bright pink car which had ended with Junhee's car getting transported to the car repair, while he has had to run to the closest subway station.

"I'm sorry, Dong-ah..." He apologized, nearly having forgotten that he was still on the phone, while he was racing towards the sport fields. He could hear the other sigh, before he asked,

"You promise that you'll come to the game?"

"Yes! I'm nearly there. I can already see the field!"

“All right…” The other mumbled, somehow not sounding very convinced, before he ended the call and Junhee started running even faster.

Not much later he had indeed made it, getting greeted by confused glances and his stressed looking husband who was still holding his phone in one hand.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer towards the football field. Junhee was still panting heavily and he felt exhausted but seeing the delighted expressions of the boys made everything worth it.

"Papa!" Yuchan screamed as soon as he spotted him next to Donghun and after the other two also noticed them, they all ran towards them and threw themselves at Junhee who caught and then hugged the three.

"My boys!" He laughed, feeling happiness rushing through his entire body. How much he had missed spending time with them.

"We thought, you wouldn't come!" Sehyoon stated after a while, looking at his father with big, round eyes.

"Yes, Dad said, you'll probably have to work again." Byeongkwan added, still clinging onto Junhee's leg like a little koala. Guilt superseded the former happiness and Junhee squatted down to be on the same height level as his sons.

"I'm sorry, I have to work so much, but I promise, I'll try to be there more for you again."

"Really?" Yuchan wanted to know, somehow managing to make even bigger puppy eyes than Sehyoon had. "You promise?"

Junhee nodded and chuckled softly, while he fondly caressed his son's hair.

"I promise, Channi." Bright smiles bloomed on all three faces and Donghun watched fondly how their sons all gave their father a kiss on the cheek, before they happily ran back towards the football field since the game was about to start.

Jun turned back to Donghun, a small blush on his face and regret in his eyes.

"Dong-ah..." He started, looking just as vulnerable and innocent as their three sons. That seriously wasn't fair...how was he supposed to keep on being angry at him like this?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you and the boys as much as I should have been...I know your job is stressful too and then you still had to take care our three little monkeys. It probably wasn't easy..." Donghun crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching Yuchan and Byeongkwan excitedly jumping up and down instead of having to look his husband in the eyes. He knew he would give in immediately otherwise. After all he knew that Jun was trying his best...that he had suffered too.

"There were many situations, when I would have needed your support, Jun-ah." He spoke up after a while, the words only coming out of his mouth with difficulty. "For example, when Yuchan didn't want to wear his jacket and the other two started to throw a tantrum as well out of solidarity...or when Byeongkwan was sick and Sehyoon and Yuchan had to wait for two hours until I was able to pick them up, because I had to wait for my mom to arrive so that she could stay with Byeong-ah in the meantime." Donghun took a deep, shaky breath, still not daring to look at his husband. "Or, when I had to go to the parent meeting in their school and this stupid woman told me my children would end up having issues with their identity and whatnot, because they have two dads instead of a mother."

"Why did you never tell me?" Jun wanted to know, sounding clearly upset. Finally, Donghun looked at him, trying his best to blink away the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Because you were busy! You never had time to listen to me and the worst thing of it all was the fact that I exactly knew how stressed you were and that it wasn't your fault and I didn't want to add even more burdens to the ones you already have!" He made a pause in which they didn't say anything and he could hear Byeongkwan laugh sounding towards them. Donghun turned back to the field to see his son laughing at their trainer who was pretending to be extremely mad at him. The sight gave Donghun the strength to say, what he had been most afraid of saying, because he was scared of the answer, he would get,

"Maybe it simply doesn't work anymore...maybe it would be better if we..."

"Get a divorce?!" Jun finished his sentence and for some reason it filled Donghun with relief how horrified his husband sounded at that idea. "Dong-ah..." The other said, grabbing his hand, while staring at him with pleading eyes, "Please! You can't seriously consider this!"

"What if I do?" Donghun asked, sounding as tired as he felt.

"But...I love you and the boys!" Hearing those words made his heart ache. After all he also still loved Jun. Gosh, there probably wouldn't be a time, when he didn't love him but how did that matter, if he could never even see him nor hear Jun say those three words? He sighed, wiping away some tears with his free hand, not daring to move the one Jun was still holding onto like it was the one thing that kept him from dying.

"Jun-ah it's not about that...the three need a father and I need a husband, but right now..."

"But I'm here, right? I know, I was never there for you those last months or at least not as much as I should have been, but today I ran here, nearly got smashed to death by people in the subway only to run even more just because I didn't want to miss this...and because I missed you! And the boys! And spending time with you! I’m really trying, can’t you see that?" Donghun stared at his husband in surprise, while he felt warmth and love bloom in his heart like a beautiful flower, scaring away all the doubts that had piled up there over the last months. Jun had used the subway to come here? Jun who hated sweaty people and crowded rooms? However, the other still wasn't done talking,

"You might not believe me now, but I promise that I will be more there for you and the boys again. I'll proof it to you! If you still think, you can't handle it anymore, we can still get a divorce in two months..." He eventually ended his speech, his voice getting more and more quiet towards the end. Meanwhile Donghun just stared at him. He had seen so little of Jun these past couple months that he had nearly forgotten how much he loved this man and why he had married him in the first place.

"Uhh...Dong-ah? Are we...would that be okay for you?" His husband asked doubtfully, but instead of an answer Donghun pulled him closer, before pressing his lips onto Jun’s. The latter made a sound of surprise but returned the kiss without complaining and, when they broke away from each other again (which didn't take too long since there were many people and especially children watching), he smiled at him fondly.

"That was the best thing that happened to me all week." Jun stated and Donghun laughed, before they let go of each other again. "Still, please never scare me like this again. I seriously thought you wanted a divorce."

"Oh...I was serious about that." The other explained with a shrug and couldn't help but laugh at the horrified expression of his husband. "Don't worry...I changed my mind."

"Ahh... well, I'm glad..." In that moment a loud blast of a whistle made them turn back towards the field, where the football game had just started. Of course, they couldn't miss their children playing and because of that they walked closer, but not without intertwining their hands. They had been forced to be separated from each other too long to still care about offended or overly interested glances.

At the end of the day Junhee had to take his statement that Donghun's kiss had been the best thing of his entire week back. It got replaced by Yuchan's, Byeongkwan's and Sehyoon's team winning the match and Junhee had probably never felt prouder in his life than in that moment.

Later that evening, when Yuchan and Sehyoon even decided to give up on their medals and share Byeongkwan's instead, so that they could present their fathers with the _"medals for the best dads in the entire world",_ Junhee eventually wasn't capable of stopping himself from crying anymore. Maybe he wouldn't have to fire his new secretary anymore on the next day and would simply give him another chance after all. Maybe even taking the subway wasn't THAT bad...okay no, he would never do that again... except he had to be on time for a theater play a week later and then for Yuchan's piano performance the month after that.

But he didn’t complain. His family was worth it.

**_The end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how this happened or what this is...it's currently something after two in the morning and my eyes are burning but I wanted to finish this one shot since it would probably never have seen the light of the day otherwise.  
> I'll post this tomorrow after editing so I wrote the notes before posting for once hahah
> 
> I also don't know why there is so much angst in this bc honestly...there was no reason for it other than my angst loving self...okay I don't even like ansgt but it's really fun to write? Idk? I have no excuse other than that it simply happened...like seriously it was suddenly just there and also it's too late at night shsjuddjdn 
> 
> This whole thing got inspired by a Twitter post btw hahah (I'l link it [here](https://twitter.com/saroura2000/status/1155221906909536256) and if you want to follow me on Twitter you can do that [here (@Babbl1ng)](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) (we love some good self promo lmao)
> 
> Okay I'll sleep now (already slept by the time you'll read this jsjsjs my brain is dead)  
> Byee~


	2. First dates and some tea (Junkwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan is nervous. After all this is his first date and Park Junhee is very pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkwan, finally~ :D
> 
> Enjoy uwu

Byeongkwan nervously shifted from one foot to the other, glancing at his watch again and again. There were still three minutes left but with every second that passed, his nervousness grew bigger and bigger.

What if they would miss each other and he thought Byeongkwan hadn't showed up...? What if HE didn't show up?

He took a shaky breath, biting on his lower lip, while he started scanning the people around him for the familiar face, but he didn't recognize it anywhere.

Again, Byeongkwan checked the time and, when he saw that it was already two minutes past the time, they had agreed on, the doubts in his head became even more present. He started chewing on his lower lip nervously, the fear of having gotten stood-up being louder than the logical part of his brain that told him that the other was perhaps simply running late.

"Hey..." The sudden sound made Byeongkwan look up surprised and right into the familiar face, he had waited for.

"Hey..." He replied, feeling the urge to throw up now that the other had indeed showed up. Still, he wasn't able to take his eyes off the beautiful soft features that were framed by dark hair. They got completed by warm shimmering eyes behind glasses that looked at Byeongkwan with a friendly expression. Park Junhee had really showed up after all.

"You...you came..." It escaped Byeongkwan's mouth and he wanted to slap himself for once again saying things aloud without thinking about them first. However, Junhee only chuckled amused, for some reason a pink shade appearing on his cheeks.

"Of course, I came! Did you think, I was only joking?" Byeongkwan's face turned red in embarrassment, but he nodded anyways. What use was there in telling such an obvious lie? The other frowned a bit confused.

"Why should I do that?"

"I don't know...I thought you might have felt too pressured to say no, when I asked you..." A grin appeared on Junhee's face, accompanied by an even darker blush.

"Well...I meant what I said." He said, before awkwardly putting his hands into the pockets of his coat and looking around curiously. "So, what are we gonna do now? Any ideas?" Byeongkwan felt a new wave of nervousness rush through his body. Only now he realized how unprepared he actually was. After all, he hadn't thought that Junhee would indeed show up.

"I...I don't know..." He stammered, wanting to disappear in a black hole. "I didn't know what you wanted to do but...we could go to the museum or something...?" At his suggestion the other's eyes light up.

"The museum?" He asked, sounding excited and Byeongkwan nodded.

"It's not really big and mainly about the origin of the earth but it's actually pretty interesting..."

"That sounds amazing! I love to learn new things!" Junhee exclaimed, beaming at Byeongkwan happily. "This is the first time, I don't have to survive an awkward lunch or dinner."

They both started walking into the direction of the museum and Byeongkwan couldn't help but glance at Junhee again and again.

The boy nearly disappeared in his huge coat and blue sweater, the glasses that covered most of his face shimmering in the soft winter sun. Junhee was a nerd just like him but in contrast to Byeongkwan he was pretty enough to still be of interest for the other guys in their school. He had watched them approach Junhee often enough and therefore he had known that it wasn't his first date...but it was Byeongkwan's first date and he suddenly felt pressured. Would Junhee have agreed to go out with him, if he had known that he had no experience with dating at all?

"Do I have something in my face?" The other's question roughly pulled Byeongkwan out of his thoughts and he felt panic rise in him, while he stared at Junhee with big eyes.

"No! Not at all! I just couldn't help myself because you are so pretty and--" when he realized what he had just said, he immediately went silent, while his face turned red again. This wasn't going like he wanted it to at all. However, Junhee looked similar flustered and he only said "thank you" with a small smile, before they both started walking again. There was silence and Byeongkwan thought about, what he could say to make everything less awkward, when Junhee spoke up first,

"So...how far is it to the museum?"

"Not too far...we should be there soon."

"Ahh...okay." Silence... again.

"What happened to the other guys, you went on dates with?" Byeongkwan suddenly couldn't help himself but ask and Junhee looked at him surprised. Immediately he wanted to take his words back, after all this was a pretty sensitive question and they didn't even know each other that well...okay they actually hadn't ever really talked to each other except for when Byeongkwan had asked him out.

"I'm sorry I...I didn't want to...I..."

"It's fine." The other interrupted him with a careless expression. "You know...they all were nice people...and really handsome too, I have to admit that..." He chuckled at his own words and Byeongkwan forced himself to smile even though it once again reminded him of his own average looks. "But they all took me for dinner and in the end, they weren't able to keep up an interesting conversation. It was so boring! I tried talking to one of them about a book, I had recently read at that time...and he didn't even know that the French revolution happened in France..."

"What?!" Byeongkwan exclaimed in unbelief and Junhee nodded sadly.

"He's a lost case. I tried to tutor him once, but it was a waste of time." They crossed a street and finally entered the museum, where they went to get their tickets. When they had done that, they entered the exhibition and Junhee continued talking since he seemingly hadn't been done yet,

"Anyway...ever since then I realised that I need someone with an actual brain instead of only looks but it took a long time till that finally happened." Byeongkwan froze in shock, staring at Junhee's back who was silently reading something about a huge rock in the middle of the room.

Had the other already found that person? But why had he agreed on going on a date with him then? Byeongkwan couldn't help but think back to the last week, when he had asked Junhee out.

He had planned his words in advance, being too nervous to properly sleep and, when he had eventually caught up to Junhee who had been on his way home after school, Byeongkwan had been an emotional wrack. The words, he had wanted to say, had vanished and he had stood in front of the other like a little, scared child that was about to cry. Meanwhile, Junhee had eyed him with a surprised but friendly expression.

"Hi...can I somehow help you?" He had asked and Byeongkwan had been close to simply shaking his head and running away again. However, instead he had gathered all courage left in him and gotten out three words,

"Us date together?" It hadn't been an actual sentence and he had wanted to turn invisible right on the spot, while his face had been burning hot in embarrassment, but Junhee had just looked at him for a second, before he had smiled and nodded.

"Okay...why not? Text me the time and place and I will be there."

Even now Byeongkwan could still feel the unbelief and happiness, he had felt at that moment. After all, Park Junhee was his secret crush for nearly two years now.

"Woah! This is really interesting!" The other exclaimed in that moment, pointing at the sign, he had read, while he excitedly smiled at Byeongkwan. It made the latter's stomach turn upside down and before he even realized it, he was returning his smile.

"Yes, I reacted the same way, when I came here for the first time..."

"I didn't know that the poles could switch places! Just imagine...you want to use a compass in the future and then end up on the completely opposite site..."

"Well, it will take a while till that happens but then...yes..." They kept on walking but this time the former awkward silence got replaced by them sharing interesting facts and numbers witch each other. Their conversation only got interrupted once, when Junhee discover the "elevator through time" which was actually supposed to be an attraction for children but Byeongkwan had never before seen someone be this excited about animated dinosaurs behind screens that imitated windows. Still, it only made him like the other even more.

Way too fast they came to the end of the exhibition and Byeongkwan felt his heart sink. Soon they would separate and even though Junhee had looked like he had enjoyed their date till now that still didn't mean he would want to see him again.

Anxiously Byeongkwan watched him put on his coat and tell the museum staff goodbye, before Junhee eventually turned to him.

"Ready?" He asked and Byeongkwan frowned confused.

"Ready for what? Saying goodbye?"

"Oh...uhh...well I actually wanted to ask you, if I could treat you to a tea or something since you paid for my ticket and it's pretty cold today...but, if you want to go home already then that's fine too." However, Junhee's expression didn't look like it would be okay and Byeongkwan's mouth dropped open in surprise and unbelief. He didn't want to go home yet? Instead he had just asked him out to a cup of tea? His brain seemed too slow to process that information. Meanwhile, Junhee started rambling, seemingly being worried about Byeongkwan's silence,

"It doesn't have to be tea! You can also drink something else of course, but I really like tea and I know that might be weird for someone in my age but it helps me focus and calming down and in general tea is very healthy. Did you know that tea is the most popular drink after water? And that it's already over 2000 years old? Scientist discovered a box that..." He abruptly stopped talking in the middle of the sentence, while Byeongkwan stared at him with wide eyes.

"That was too much at once...right?" Junhee's face turned red, while Byeongkwan's still too slow brain tried to catch up with everything, he had said. "I'm sorry, I start rambling and listing random facts, when I get nervous..." The other bit on his lower lip, while he started observing his feet.

"It's adorable!" It shot out of Byeongkwan's mouth, followed by Junhee's head snapping up and them staring at each other with wide eyes. "Uhh...I mean it's fine... don't worry..." A small smile appeared on the other's face.

"You are really nice, do you know that? And...pretty cute too..." At the last part he quickly turned around and started walking towards the exit, while Byeongkwan looked after him, feeling how his own face turned as red as Junhee's ears. Then his lips stretched into a big grin and he felt more confidence rise in him. Park Junhee had just called him cute...Park Junhee started telling random facts, when he was nervous...he was nervous!

"Wait! I want to drink 2000 years old tea!" He shouted. Junhee slowed down and after Byeongkwan had caught up to him, he used his new gained courage to softly grab his hand. The other looked at their intertwined fingers surprised, before he met Byeongkwan's eyes and smiled at him.

"I waited for you to do this."

"Really?!" Junhee chuckled amused at his surprised expression and nodded.

"Yes...you know, when you held this presentation about black holes...that really impressed me...it was kinda hot...so much brain." Once again Byeongkwan felt his mouth drop open.

"But that was a year ago..."

"Yes, well...I always thought you weren't interested in dating. I was really surprised, when you suddenly asked me out."

"But I thought...I thought you liked someone else! Someone with a brain who is really smart and good-looking." Junhee stopped walking and gave Byeongkwan a confused look.

"Yes...and I meant you...you are probably the smartest person, I know! Not to forget pretty handsome..."

"Really?" He still couldn't really believe it. Junhee seemed to think he was really intelligent but Byeongkwan had never felt so stupid before. The other laughed and softly squeezed his hand.

"Yes, really..."

"Oh...okay..." They kept one walking, while Byeongkwan's brain was still processing everything. It was as if it had stopped working properly since he had met Junhee earlier and it really frustrated him.

"So...does that mean, you would go on a date with me again?" He asked after a while, for some reason still feeling anxious about Junhee's final answer. The other sighed, before he casually put their intertwined hands in the pocket of his coat to keep them warm in the cold. Then he gave Byeongkwan another of his flashing smiles.

"I was scared you would never ask."

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awee they are so cute uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my second one shot :) leave some feedback if you want~
> 
> My Twitter: [@babbl1ng](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) :)


	3. Feels like coming home (Junkwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee is a business man who comes home from a business trip and gets greeted by his husband and three sons...uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Lisa...so blame or thank her idk haha

Quietly Junhee stepped into the dark apartment. He had checked the time earlier and it had been past 2am so it now had to be around 2:15am and because of that he didn't dare to turn on the lights. The fear to wake anyone and steal the last bit of sleep from Byeongkwan was too big. The latter deserved every bit of rest, he could get. After all he had been the one with the most stress out of them both those past couple days. Byeongkwan might have told him to tell him, when he had arrived at the airport so that he could pick him up but Junhee had taken a taxi instead. What kind of adult would he be, if he wasn't able to do this much on his own?

Carefully, he moved through the darkness, his hands stretched out in front of him to detect any possible obstacles. He could have just used his flashlight but his brain was too tired to come up with such a solution and therefore he slowly set one foot in front of the other, nearly slipping on a stuffed animal and breaking his neck right there.

"Urgh!" Junhee exclaimed surprised, only to quickly cover his mouth with one hand, while he listened to any noises that told him that one of the little monsters had gotten woken by his cry. However, nothing happened and he sighed relieved, before he angrily kicked the plushie away from him.

Dumb thing! He seriously needed to tell them to clean up better behind themselves. Byeongkwan always let slip through way too much, when Junhee wasn't present, because he had to travel for his work. He took a deep breath, then he kept on walking and eventually made it to the door of their bedroom. Finally, he was able to sleep...And finally he would smell Byeongkwan's comforting smell which always told him that he was indeed home again. As quietly as possible he opened the door and slipped inside, before he closed it again and then turned to the bed, his breath getting stuck in his throat for a second.

There, in the soft light of the moon that had managed to slip past the curtains laid his husband, looking even more beautiful than in Junhee's memories. He had been away for only three days and still he had missed the other like it had actually been three years.

Some time passed in which Junhee wasn't able to do anything else than stare at the younger who looked so peaceful, while he was sleeping and he had to think back to how they had met. Back then Junhee had thought that someone like Byeongkwan would never want to be with him. The other had been outgoing and friendly with a lot of friends, while Junhee had preferred to stay quietly behind the pages of his books. Only after they had started dating Byeongkwan had helped him getting out of his shell and now Junhee still liked books but his laugh was even louder than his husband's.

Thinking about all this made the longing in his chest even worse and he couldn't take it any longer. Completely forgetting about his mission to be silent and not wake the other, Junhee quickly crossed the room, leading in him bumping his shin against the bed and to cry out in pain.

"Ouch...shit!" Junhee cursed, grabbing his leg, while he started jumping around on the other one.

"Jun?" A small voice suddenly interrupted him and immediately guilt rushed through his body. Shit...he had woken Byeongkwan now after all. Junhee let go of his shin again and quickly turned to his husband who had sat up in his bed and glanced at him tiredly through the darkness.

"You are back..." It was obvious that he was too tired to really process that fact and Junhee couldn't help but smile at him with fondness.

"Yes, I'm home, baby. Now go back to sleep, it's late." The younger nodded.

"Okay..." He said, before he laid back down and was sound asleep again not even two minutes later. Carefully, to not wake him again, Junhee placed himself next to his husband, fondly wrapping an arm around him. Even though he was asleep, Byeongkwan snuggled himself closer and a nice warmth filled Junhee's entire body. He took a deep breath of the younger's comforting smell and planted a small kiss to his temple, before he also closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

Junhee usually hated waking up early but getting met by the sight of Byeongkwan sleeping peacefully next to him, while the soft sunlight was coloring his skin golden would probably stay in his memories for forever. It amazed him every time how beautiful his husband was and how easily he still managed to make Junhee's heart beat like crazy. Even though he would probably never admit it aloud since it would make him sound like a weirdo (and because Byeongkwan would probably make fun of him), but just being able to look at the younger like this was one of Junhee's favorite activities... especially after having been separated for a while. He could do it for hours, tracing every curve of his face or getting lost at the sight of his lips.

In that moment Byeongkwan slowly opened his eyes and blinked at him sleepily, before he frowned confused.

"Am I still dreaming?" He wanted to know, his voice still sounding hoarse from sleep. "Because I dreamed you came back last night but that can't be, because I was supposed to pick you up from the airport..."

Junhee chuckled, stroking some hair out of his husband's face.

"I took a taxi."

"Ahh...okay..." Byeongkwan mumbled, before he suddenly ripped his eyes fully open.

"Wait what?! Why didn't you just call me?"

"I wanted you to get enough rest...you had so much trouble with them..."

"It wasn't that bad...and do you know what can happen in taxis that late at night??! It's not safe!" Junhee sighed, before he gave his worried husband a comforting smile, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Nothing happened and I can take care of myself..."

"It's not that I don't believe, you can take care of yourself...but you know what happened to my mother's friend..." Byeongkwan was slowly calming down again and Junhee started fondly stroking his hair to speed up that process. It always worked and it didn't fail him today either.

"I know...I'm sorry but I'm here and everything is fine."

"Do you promise to call me next time?"

"Yes...I promise..."

"Okay..."

There was silence, before Byeongkwan softly spoke up again,

"I'm glad you are back...I missed you..." Junhee wasn't able to stop the smile from growing on his face.

"I missed you too."

"Can't believe I didn't get a kiss yet though..." The younger pouted and Junhee's stomach started tingling. How did Byeongkwan still have him wrapped around his finger like that? Even after nearly 11 years?

"Sorry again..." He mumbled, before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto the younger's pouting lips. "There you go..." Byeongkwan only raised his eyebrows at him.

"Seriously...that's it? Didn't you miss me at all?" Junhee only rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh shut up...you know I missed--" but he wasn't able to end his sentence since his husband was the one shutting him up with a kiss now that was way more passionate than the one before.

"Please don't ask dumb questions, when I suddenly want a divorce..." Byeongkwan stated, panting heavily after they had eventually broken away from each other again. Junhee frowned confused.

"Divorce? Why?"

"Because I feel like I'm not sexy enough anymore...or just living with a grandpa I don't know... probably both."

"You are sexy! And I'm not a grandpa..." The older exclaimed offended, but he immediately relaxed, when he saw Byeongkwan's playful smirk.

"Then proof it..." Junhee was just about to do exactly that, when suddenly a noise at the door made them both stop in their tracks and look at it. For some seconds they only listened in silence, until they could hear someone scream loudly through the apartment and they both shared a tired glance.

"The monsters are awake..."

"Yes..." Junhee sighed, already mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. Meanwhile, Byeongkwan next to him sat up straight and adjusted his pyjamas. The older watched him in disappointment. How much he would give for some more time alone with his husband...

However, in that moment the door got opened and a little boy around the age of four staggered inside.

"DAD!" He screamed excited as soon as his eyes fell on Junhee and he hastily ran towards the bed, throwing himself into his father's waiting arms.

"Sehyoon-ah! Oh god, I missed you so much!" Forgotten was the disappointment about the lack of privacy. What stayed was pure love and happiness that was burning inside of Junhee's chest at the sound of his happily laughing son, while he was hugging him tightly.

"You are back!" Another small figure appeared in the door, a third one in tow.

"Chan-ah, Dong-ah! Come here!" Junhee greeted them and the two boys happily jumped onto the bed with them, also wrapping their arms around their father, while Byeongkwan watched them with fond eyes.

"You come here too." Junhee invited his husband to join their little cuddle session and the other happily complied. They stayed like this for some time, before it became too much for Chan and he wiggled himself out between their bodies.

"I'll go play!" He announced, before running off again.

"Me too!" Donghun exclaimed and quickly followed him.

"They go as fast as they come..." Byeongkwan stated, looking at Sehyoon who still hadn't let go of Junhee yet. "Don't you also want to join your brothers, while we prepare breakfast?" He asked and the youngest nodded eagerly. However, before he left them too, he quickly gave Junhee a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered into his ear. Then he did the same with Byeongkwan and ran to join the other two.

"It's nice to have you back..." His husband mumbled fondly and Junhee nodded, staring at the door the three boys had left open.

"I can't even describe how much I missed you all..."

"We missed you too...It's better, when you are here with us."

"Really?" Byeongkwan smiled.

"Yes. Because now you can go make breakfast, while I can go play with them and the new slot car racing track, I might have bought on impulse yesterday." Junhee stared at him with an open mouth.

"You..." He took a deep breath. "I can't leave you alone for even three days. You are worse than all three of them combined!" Byeongkwan only shrugged his shoulders, before he grinned, looking completely unbothered by the older's annoyed expression. After all this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"If you listen closely to your heart, you'll know that it's one of the reasons why you love me." Junhee rose his eyebrows at him.

"Are you sure...? Maybe I'm the one getting a divorce now..."

"You wouldn't..."

"Bet; I would."

"No way!" Byeongkwan laughed, while Junhee got up. Someone needed to prepare breakfast and it apparently wouldn't be his husband. However, before he managed to even set both of his feet on the ground, Byeongkwan tackled him from behind and pulled him back onto the bet. The older looked up at him in pretended annoyance.

"I definitely will..."

"No, you won't." The younger whispered, before he kissed him again and yes...maybe he was right; Junhee wouldn't get a divorce. Not even, after Byeongkwan had bought a PS4 the week after, on which he played more than their sons. Still, Junhee had to admit that playing on it together was actually quite a lot of fun.

Yes, he was definitely still way too whipped for Kim Byeongkwan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night so let that be my excuse for everything dvadajg  
> Anyways I hope you liked this short Junkwan one shot (my second one^^) They are just always too cute so I can't stop myself from writing more haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed^^ (follow me on Twitter lmao ([@Babbl1ng](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng))) and see you soon~


	4. Don’t trip and fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chan...Be careful not to fall for me...Because we both know, it wouldn’t work, right?” Donghun laughed. “We are best friends.”
> 
> “Never.” The younger replied, forcing himself to join in. However, now, there was not only doubt but also something else; something worse. Now, there was fear; the fear of falling for Donghun after all and to be the only doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...yess this is a mess but heyy its Dongchan :D also I wrote this in around two hours so that’s why it’s so short but it’s a one shot so who cares haha
> 
> You can thank Manja for this and I hope you’ll still like it idk :”)

“Ahhhh!” Chan cried out, already lying on the cold ground, before his brain was even able to process the fact that he had fallen in the first place. There he kept on lying for some seconds in shock, staring at the grey sky above him, while pain slowly started throbbing in nearly every part of his body.

“Shit!” He then cursed, slowly sitting up and starting to move his arms, fingers and legs to see, if there was anything broken. However, apart from the fact that his arms were hurting like hell, he was able to move everything normally and he figured that he had survived the fall with no major injuries.

Carefully, he got up, trying to get as much dirt off his clothes as possible, before he grabbed his bicycle. He managed to set it up and even got back on it, when the tears suddenly started falling.

Why did this have to happen to him?! It wasn’t like he had hardly got any sleep the night before, because of University, and was stressed out enough already, but now he had even nearly broken his bone too!

It was a dumb, yes, childish thing to do, but before he had even thought about it, he had already pulled out his phone and texted his best friends; Donghun and Byeongkwan, telling them about what had happened with many crying emojis.

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply;

_“Are you all right?! Should we come over?!”_ He could literally see Donghun’s worried face in front of him.

Chan didn’t answer. Yes, he couldn’t imagine anything better than seeing his friends right now and getting hugs and cuddles but he also knew that both of them had classes today and he didn’t want to bother them. In that moment his phone light up with an incoming call. He thought about ignoring it, but then sighed and answered it after all.

“Channi?! Are you okay? Why aren’t you replying?!” Donghun’s voice sounded extremely worried and the younger felt himself freeze. He was a bad liar so this would be difficult.

“Yes...I’m all right. I just...” However, he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, before the first sob escaped his mouth. Just why couldn’t he have more control over his emotions?!

“Shit, Channi! I’m coming over!” Donghun announced, now sounding even more concerned and Chan quickly shook his head.

“No! It’s okay! I don’t want to bother you...” At this the older snorted annoyed.

“How many times do I have to tell you?! You are not annoying us, we are your best friends and we’ll come to your place right now! Go home first, I’ll call Byeongkwan and be there soon.” With these words, he hung up and left Chan no other choice as to do what he had said.

* * *

“Come here!” Was the first thing Donghun said to him, once he arrived, giving Chan a bone crushing hug that immediately made him feel better again. Then the younger invited him inside, where they spent their time watching YouTube videos, while they were waiting for Byeongkwan.

The latter arrived not much later, not only bringing a bag full of snacks but also coffee.

“You are the best!” Chan announced, before hugging his friend and the other smiled.

“I know...You should be thankful that I agreed to come...I have an important class today but instead I’m gonna be third wheeling.”

“Third wheeling?” Chan frowned and Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, pointing at him and then Donghun.

“You guys were annoying as hell these past couple weeks. Always holding hands, always cuddling, always flirting...”

Chan and Donghun glanced at each other before Donghun shrugged.

“Well...we are best friends, aren’t we? Best friends do things like that.” Byeongkwan stared at them with raised eyebrows.

“Sure, they do...”

“Guys...let’s start watching the movie.” Chan interrupted them, the whole talk about him and Donghun being dating, for some reason making him feel uncomfortable.

“All right...” Donghun agreed, too, and Byeongkwan only rolled his eyes once more, before he followed them.

* * *

The afternoon was nice, even though Chan’s day had started so bad. They watched movies and YouTube videos, ordered food and in general ate way too many snacks.

At some point Byeongkwan had to leave, because he had to work at his part time job and Chan waved him goodbye, before he closed the door and went back to his room.

Donghun was still sitting on his bed, scanning the screen for some good YouTube videos, while Chan watched him from the door.

“So...what are we gonna do now?” He asked eventually, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. He usually never felt that way around Donghun but he had to think back to what Byeongkwan had said; that he was apparently thinking that there was something going on between them and now Chan didn’t know how to act anymore.

Donghun looked up, shrugging his shoulders, while a soft smile appeared on his face.

“I don’t know, but I definitely want to cuddle.” He announced and tapped the spot on the bed next to him. Chan couldn’t help but return the smile, before he climbed on his bed and sunk into the comfortable warmth of his friend who wrapped his arms around him.

They kept on watching random videos, sometimes laughing or talking and at some point, Chan had rested his head against Donghun’s chest, while the other now and then softly pressed kissed against his temple. It was nice this way and Chan liked it, but suddenly there was this doubt...

“Donghun...” He eventually spoke up, when he wasn’t able to keep it in any longer, feeling like his head would explode otherwise.

“Mmh...?” At the sound, Donghun’s chest vibrated softly and Chan’s heart sped up. He didn’t even really know what he wanted to ask.

“About what Byeongkwan said earlier...Do you think, he thinks we are dating?” He turned his head to look at his friend who returned his stare with an amused expression.

“As if...He knows, we are best friends.”

“That’s true...but don’t you think, we act a lot like a couple sometimes? I mean, people could mistake us as one and maybe Byeongkwan too...” There was silence for a while, Chan’s heart still nervously jumping in his chest.

“Chan...Be careful not to fall for me...Because we both know, it wouldn’t work, right?” Donghun laughed. “We are best friends.”

“Never.” The younger replied, forcing himself to join in. However, now, there was not only doubt but also something else; something worse. Now, there was fear; the fear of falling for Donghun after all and to be the only doing so. Because his friend was right; it wouldn’t work out, starting with the fact that Donghun would never return his feelings, even if Chan had any.

That night Chan wasn’t able to sleep. Again, and again their conversation was playing in his head, making his heart feel heavier and heavier.

It was true; they were best friends and he didn’t have a crush on Donghun but what, if it didn’t stay that way? What if he suddenly noticed that he was falling for his friend after all? The thought scared him but he had no idea what to do.

Should he just stay away from Donghun and distance himself? He frowned.

No... The older was still his best friend and he liked spending time with him way too much...the same applying to cuddling with him. He groaned and turned around, staring at his alarm clock that told him that it was already way too late to still be awake.

“Just why can’t I simply fall for someone else? Someone who isn’t my best friend? Then I wouldn’t have to fear to fall for him in the first place!” However, there was nobody else and eventually his body was too tired and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

“Do you think, I can go outside like this?” Chan asked, giving his reflection in the mirror a skeptical glance.

“Definitely! You look cute in everything you wear.” Donghun answered, giving him a quick hug from behind, before he started putting on his jacket.

“Anyways, I think, we should leave now...Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are probably already waiting for us.”

“All right.” Chan quickly went to get his own coat, hoping his friend hadn’t noticed his bright red face. Since the day, he had had his accident, Chan wasn’t able to stop thinking about the possibility of having a crush on Donghun and how the latter had warned him about it. Just what was he supposed to do? What if it did happen? What if it had happened already? Questions like these were constantly circulating in his head and he had realized a while ago that he was screwed.

“Control your emotions! Don’t do or say anything stupid!” He told himself, before he grabbed his coat and went back.

“Ready?” Donghun asked, smiling at him brightly and Chan felt his stomach turn upside down. Why did he fall so easily?

However, if he had thought it couldn’t get any worse than he had been wrong.

“Oh...I didn’t know the seats would be separated like this...” Sehyoon mumbled, giving them a guilty smile. “Sorry guys...” They were standing inside the movie theater, staring at the four seats, Sehyoon had booked for them which were separated by a big pillar.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay!” Donghun said and then suddenly grabbed Chan’s hand. “Channi and I will sit together over here so you can sit together on the other side.” Afterwards he turned around to the younger and winked at him playfully. “It’s a date.”

The movie was pretty good...or at least Chan thought so. He wasn’t completely sure, because again and again his mind wandered to Donghun’s hand that was still holding his own. At some point he even pulled up the arm rest, allowing them to sit closer to each other and even though Chan hated himself for it, he couldn’t help but snuggle himself against his friend’s side. Like this, two hours passed; Donghun softly stroking his hand, arm or pressing kisses against his head and Chan once again felt his heart flutter. However, in that moment he wasn’t able to stop nor did it feel scary. He was simply happy and he wanted nothing more than to be even closer to Donghun than he already was.

“You are really cuddly today; do you know that?” Chan only hugged the older even tighter. Yes, he was cuddly, but there was nothing wrong with cuddling your friends, right?

* * *

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Donghun asked, after the movie had ended and Byeongkwan quickly shook his head.

“No, I still have so much homework to do...And Sehyoon is going to drive me home...” The older nodded and smiled, before they both said their goodbyes and disappeared in the distance.

“What about you?” Chan looked into Donghun’s fond eyes and he immediately knew that there was no way that he could say no to him.

“Sure...why not?” Again, Donghun reached out for his hand and hesitantly, Chan took it.

“It’s such a nice evening...It would be a waste to spend it inside.” They started walking and Chan couldn’t help but glance at his friend again and again. There were fairy lights all around them and everybody was amazed by how beautiful they looked but the younger thought that it was Donghun who looked beautiful in their light, eyes wide, while he was trying to take all of it in.

“Isn’t this incredible?! It’s good that we came here, right?” Chan nodded, suddenly not able to speak any longer, while panic started streaming through his veins. This was it, he realized in shock, he had a crush and on nobody else than his best friend, the one who had told him not to do that.

“Channi, let’s take some pictures together!”

“Huh?” It took his brain longer than usually to process Donghun’s words but the other didn’t wait for his response anyways, pulling him close, before he lifted his phone in front of their faces.

“C’mon, don’t look so shocked! You need to smile.” Chan tried his best but it probably still looked weird. Usually, he was always smiling but right now, he wanted nothing more than to scream or run away or both...

In that moment, he suddenly felt Donghun’s lips against his cheek. Surprised he turned around, his eyes meeting the ones of his best friend. They stared at each other and all of a sudden Chan realized how small the gap between their lips was...how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss Donghun.

Quickly, he backed away a bit, forcing himself to laugh.

“Whoa, that was close, wasn’t it? I felt like in a drama for a second.” Donghun grinned.

“You’re right. Oh, look, this picture looks so cute!” He turned his phone for Chan to see and the younger felt his heart stop beating. The picture was the one Donghun had taken, when he had given him the kiss on his cheek and it looked a lot like—

“It looks like we are a couple.” Chan finished his sentence aloud and Donghun nodded, still grinning.

“Funny, isn’t it? I think, we look cute together. I’ll send it to you, later.” Once again, he wanted to take Chan’s hand, but the younger quickly put it into his pocket.

“Sorry, I just remembered, I also have some unfinished homework! I completely forgot! I have to leave!” Donghun looked surprised and also a bit sad.

“Really? Well...get home safely then...”

“Yes, see you!” Chan called, already on his way to the bus station.

Later that evening, Donghun indeed send him the pictures and Chan found himself staring at the one, where they looked like a couple again and again, imagining, what it would be like. He came to the conclusion that it would be perfect but he knew that there was no chance for it to become more than just a daydream.

* * *

“Chan, we need to talk!” The younger tried to walk even faster, searching his campus for a place to hide. Maybe the toilets? Or one of the bushes that were standing along the sidewalk? However, it was already too late and a warm hand grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop.

“Why the hell are you running away from me?!” Panic started boiling inside Chan’s stomach but he tried his best to look as casual as possible, before he turned around to meet his best friend’s confused and hurt eyes.

“I’m not running away from you...I just didn’t hear you...” Donghun snorted without any amusement in it.

“You have been avoiding me for three weeks now...What the hell is going on?” Chan bit on his lower lip, looking at his feet instead of his friend’s face.

“Nothing...I was just busy...” There was no way that he would tell him about, how he had hoped for his crush to disappear again, if he only kept his distance from Donghun, just like he should have done it from beginning. However, now that he was standing in front of him again, the younger had to realize that his feelings for his friend were just as present as before and it made the panic become worse.

Was there nothing, he could do to save their friendship? Nothing?!

“Chan...I’m your best friend and I know you well enough to notice, when something is wrong and right now, something is very wrong so...Spill it!”

“I told you, it’s no—“

“Chan...” Donghun simply interrupted him, sounding very serious, before his voice turned incredibly soft, “please, I just want to help you.” The younger didn’t know, what exactly it was. Maybe the way in which Donghun looked at him with so much worry or, how he carefully reached for his hand, but suddenly there were tears in his eyes and he was talking,

“I fucked up...” He whispered and Donghun frowned, also taking his other hand.

“What do you mean? Does it have something to do with University?” Chan shook his head, still not meeting his eyes. He was scared, but he also knew that he couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“I...I fell for you...I did exactly, what you told me not to do and now I have a stupid one sided crush and our friendship will get destroyed and it’s all my fault!” The tears started falling. Now there was no turning back...He had told Donghun and it was on the other to decide, what to do with the new information.

Chan waited, but Donghun didn’t say anything, before he suddenly let go of one of the younger’s hands. A sob escaped his mouth. Donghun would turn away from him, just as he had expected and it was all his fault.

However, in that moment soft fingers suddenly touched his cheek, wiping away the tears that were still rolling down his face.

“Hey, pssst...calm down. Why are you crying?”

“I told you...I fucked up so badly. I couldn’t control my feelings, no matter, how hard I tried!”

“I know, but who said, I was able to control mine?” Surprised, Chan looked up and got met by Donghun’s soft smile.

“But you said, I shouldn’t get a crush on you...You never said, you would have to be careful about it too.” This made Donghun blink confused.

“Wait...Because of that you thought, I wouldn’t ever be able to like you back?” Hearing it out of the mouth of the other, it sounded stupid, but Chan still nodded. Yes, that had been his thought.

Donghun shook his head in amusement, before he chuckled.

“Well...I fucked up too, I guess...It just took me a while to realize. Actually, I only realized after you suddenly started avoiding me...I’m sorry for what I said, it was dumb. I was just scared, our friendship would get destroyed and I would lose you. However...I thought about it and I would really like to go on a real date at some point.” Chan stared at him with an open mouth, not able to believe, what he was hearing.

All this time he had been scared about Donghun finding out about his feelings and their friendship getting destroyed but now it turned out that the older liked him too? Happiness replaced the former panic and streamed through his entire body, making him feel warm, even though it was cold outside. Then he reached for Donghun’s hand, intertwining their fingers, before he started to stroke it fondly with his thumb.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

They kept on holding hands and even though it felt the same as before, it also felt completely different. After all, this was a new chapter in both their lives, but they would be writing it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated uwu <3


End file.
